Rain
by Kard of Dark
Summary: A simple young vampire's live on the run; one of life, love, and lust.
1. Default Chapter

Rain

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: I'm finally writing a dark story that doesn't have the word "dark" or anything like it in the title!

~*~*~*~*~*

Rain, it was always there, no matter how hard you try to not notice it, you always do. And it doesn't help that this isn't real, this endless fall of water from the sky, just like the endless flow of blood from the young man in front of me.

I don't know how I did it…did I even do it? Killed a man for the sweet nectar slipping through my hands…? 

Yes, my hunger tells me, you'll do anything for it. 

But I don't want to! Just leave me alone! 

I won't, you know I never will…I'm a part of you, just as you are now a part of—

"Shut up!" I cry out, my voice ringing through me ears, echoing through out the dense quite woods. "I don't want this! I never did!"

Then why except life? Why live another day when you can just through your self to the fire?

Lightening hit a tree, and a branch feel, startling me as the sound rang like bells in my ears. I looked over to it, watching the flames as they roared, despite the water that fell onto it. 

You want to leave this all? Go into it and leave us all alone.

I watched the flames, and slowly looked down at the blood in my hands. 

It tasted sweet on my tongue.

Life for a vampire, is never nice, I learned that the easy way, became the scum and devil's child like none other. What choice had I in this world, this pit that that man through me into with out second thought? There is no place to disagree with anything other then the truth.

I haven't lived long, my life as of now, only 16 years of age, and growing, in the slowest paced movement of a snail. I once watched a snail move, its slimy trail reminding me of the stick substance that came out of some one once…I just couldn't place exactly what I thought of. And no one would be able to answer; my whole village is dead, all but me, the cursed child from the rain.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I don't know what to say about this fic—I personally don't want to say anything. ^-^ But, alas, I will. I wrote this chapter at school, and this is who it came out, with out any thought. Well…I did want to write a better vampire fic then the last time, and this is way better, just from my point of view, then the other one. It should be better then the last one I tried, but that one is always just a step up from things that happen now.

And this is an AU, crossover with Yuu Yuu Hakusho, where my beloved Youko Kurama-sama is going to make a wonderful appearance. Also, warning, this fic is dark, not abusive, but killing, blood, etc…

Anyway. Please review, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you!


	2. II

Rain

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: I revised this chapter, its now in third person point of view, I decided this was the only way I could do this fic. Sorry, but the third chapter will soon follow, trust me on that.

~*~*~*~*~*

The darkness of her hidden room surrounded her with an eerie silence that seemed to follow her where she went…not the way she was. Only Tomoe brought the cheer, the laughter and conversation that used to follow her about like a blanket of kind sunlight, something she could never see or feel again.

How she envied that. Everyone else in the whole city could reach for that warmth coming from the sky, but she never could. Well, she could leave the house when the sky was thick with clouds, and at night, and only then. It could kill her if she did.

"Kaoru-sama, its time to get up, the sun has set and the night waits in its beautiful manor!" said Tomoe from the door, her voice like music as it went about her. Only she could say something like that to a vampire that had bought her on the black market. Kaoru may have looked 16, but she was much older, time having gone slower for her, making young for her age.

"I am up dear, up as I will ever be!" she called back, moving from her bed of earth, shaking off the dirt that stuck to her body like dust. 

"I drew a bath for you, I just started the fire though, so it may be a while before it's warm enough, but everything else is ready!"

"Thank you."

She left the room, and saw Tomoe going down the hall, her hair swinging with the gentle sway of her hips. The girl looked back, her eyes shinning in the dim light of the candles that adorned the room. "No problem, it's all in a days work."

Yeah right! The girl did just about everything! Except for bringing in the money to pay for the food and bills.

Kaoru just smiled back, a fang peaking out from under her lip, making her smile more cuter, or dangerous, your pick, but it didn't matter either way. She turned and headed towards the bathroom, stripping off the gown she wore at day; it would need to be washed soon. She scrubbed herself and washed the soap and dirt from her body before resting into the tub, the water just right by that time.

The water was warm, and she enjoyed it quite well. Though, she would never really enjoy it, the water at her village so long ago never did have water such as this, it took forever to draw a bath that it was just a waste to do so in the first place! She got out and dressed in a clean yukata, leaving for the room she had everything set as if she was human.

There waiting in a chest, was the gear she used for hunting, the black of a ninja, but sleek and showing her curves. Something normal women would never wear, and she wasn't normal.

Putting it on, she started into the night, but something stopped her, a small knock on the door. Kaoru had known about the secret meeting between Tomoe and her lover, but never once had she seen the man's face in the light of a lamp, only from the dim markings of the moon.

He was tall, handsome, with caring, gentle eyes. Akira was his name, Kiyosato Akira, a man of his word and strength. And Tomoe had right to fall for such a man.

How lucky she was, to have such a man care for her, to be loved and cherished in a way that the gods would one day give greet account…something she herself had always wished for, in the darkness of the night and warmth of her village home. 

But, it would never be. She only loved one, and he was the reason behind who she was now, the creature she had become.

The meal she had chosen, a man walking home in the warm night, his feet staggering beneath him, and his breath reeking of sake. Something she normally didn't like, but she—or he—wouldn't complain, not that she had seen anything to complain about. She was getting a meal. 

The blood seeped through her mouth as she sank her fangs into the jugular that she found, making her want more and more, enough to fill her stomach. She resisted though, and left enough for him to live until someone came along and found him passed out in the streets.

She traveled deeper into the woods, tell she came to a river, and she watched the water flow in the moonlight. Leaves floated along the surface, hitting rocks and getting stopped along the edges of the bank, waiting for the water to pick them up once more.

It was like her, stuck in time until something came to take her into the world that no longer belonged to her once more. Dreams, a fantasy, for she could no longer be able to do something like that ever again.

She sighed, and sat down on a large rock at the water's edge, closing her eyes and just taking in all that was around her.

Maybe it would've been better of she had someone to live this life with, to have someone by her side. Someone she could trust in, hunt with, fall in love with…Anyone, it didn't matter. No, it never mattered…

Tomoe would never be her choice though.

"Ah child, it seems you are in need of some company tonight."

And she froze.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I took about the same ending as in the old one, but it's a little different, last time she meet Akira, but in this one, she didn't. 


	3. III

Rain

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: I told you the next chapter would be up soon, and it is, yeah! I had to revise the one I had already written out, cause it was in first person, something which would never work out for this fic, except for the first chapter I posted for it. Well, anyway, on with the fic. 

~*~*~*~*~*

The cold air seemed to freeze, the soft dew of the plants turning to ice, as did her whole body, tightening with tension as she slowly turned around to face him, to see if it really was the one she never wanted to see again.

"Are you cold child, or is it from fear?"

The one she thought it would be wasn't standing there, instead, it was a tall, handsome youko, with fur the color of the moon beams itself. Silver, and long, almost curving at the end. And his eyes where a bright gold. 

It wasn't him.

"You cold?"

She didn't reply, the shock was just starting to go away.

"Shock?"

"I'm fine," she snapped back, her eyes glowing while anger.

"Yeesh! Aren't you a little pissed off this evening?"

"Only because of a annoying kitsune!"

"You just know how to hurt my feelings don't you?" He dropped his ears, and his eyes looked sad in the most pitiful way. The youko almost looked cute—_almost_ anyway.

"Sorry, kitsune," she replied; faking the sound of her voice, though inside she was rolling her eyes at him.

"That is better, though I KNOW you don't mean it, but my name is Kurama, call me that PLEASE, child."

"Alright, as long as you call me Kaoru, Kurama-san."

"Agreed, Kaoru-san."

"Now, what was my message, Kurama-kitsune?"

"OH! You just love to make me mad don't you?"

"So? You seem to enjoy it as well."

"Alas, my master doesn't like things to be late, and this message is something that he wants delivered nicely. So I will tell."

"A youko with a master? Not something that is usual in the world."

"Which world?"

"Doesn't your master get mad if things aren't done on time?"

"Oh, you child, are very annoying."

"Thank you. The message now please."

"'By the time of midnight when the moon is full, expect me to take back what is mine.'"

The darkness of her room was the only solitude where she could be alone and not worry about someone seeing her, and that is where she found herself, the soft tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried her heart out.

He wanted her back, the man with the hair like fire and eyes that burned like the sun. How he scared her, but, she loved him, the man who held her tight in a way that made her feel like she was on fire, with in his burning heart. How she loved him…somehow…

"Kenshin…" she moaned into the dark, as if somehow, he would be there, the young man she meet in her village so long ago, when everyone was still alive and the buildings were still made of wood and not the thick ash that seemed to cover the whole mountain on which it was placed. "Why are you coming for me now? After so long?"

She remembered that night, when people started to scream into the darkness and her own parents, in fear, hid her in the farthest room, away from being seen, or so they thought. He had found her anyway, hidden in a corner, clutching her doll closer to her body, along with the bag her mother had given her.

"There you are," he said, his voice a molten lava, shinning in the darkness as he stared at the 13 year old girl as she tried to scoot farther into the darkness, wishing he wouldn't see her. "Oh, don't say that you fear me, now don't do that." 

He set something down on the wooden floor and reached out for her, but she scrambled away, and her hand hit the katana. She looked at her hand, seeing the blood that was of her parents, she knew it was theirs, for they tried to protect her.

"Why did you do it? Why kill them?" She looked back at them, gaining the backbone and strength that had always came when she was fighting her belief of non-violence.

"My dear little one, they wouldn't let me have you…"

"Have me? What are you talking about?"

"Dear, you are exquisite—" he reached out for her once more, but she slapped his hand away,

"Don't touch me!"

"Honey, don't talk like that to your future mate."

"I'm not yours!" She got up and started to slowly walk away. He watched her, making no sudden movements as he himself sat up. "Got that? I belong to no one but myself!"

"No, darling, honey, my dear little one, you belong to me, sense I first laid my eyes on you. Wouldn't you like to be mine, I know you do. Ever sense you got a taste of my heat that night, with that hug."

"N…no! I don't, just leave me alone!"

"No can do little one."

He seemed to vanish into thin air, and she was looking at darkness. The shine of his sword was so gone as well, the sound of it being sleathed soon followed. And then he was behind her, his arms wrapping about her waist tightly.

His lips caressed her shoulder, slowly trailing up wards to her neck. Pleasure seemed to come easy, filling her to the core and making her arch into him, feeling the same fire she felt in that hug, the fire which consumed her long ago.

"No…stop it…please…" she mumbled, hardly audible but he still heard it, and smiled into her neck. 

"Never." He bit, breaking the skin, heading for a vein hidden just under the skin, relishing the feel of blood flowing from the wound. 

"Kaoru-sama?" Tomoe's voice broke her out of her reminiscing as the door opened at she appeared, a worried look etched across her face. "There you are! I was so worried sense I didn't hear you come in last night."

"I came home before you came back from your night out," Kaoru replied, something clicking in her mind. 

"You saw me with Akira…?"

"Last night, though I heard about your courting long before hand."

"Oh, please don't hurt him! Please!"

"I won't, dear, he is important to you, and would never wish to hurt you like that. But I have just one request. Tomorrow night, I wish for you to bring him here, so I can talk to both of you about something."

"Kaoru-sama…" Tomoe's eyes grew soft as they looked at each other, Kaoru smiled softly.

"Now, don't be sad," she said, going to the other girl and wrapping her in a tight hug. "It will be alright."

It had been so many years sense she got Tomoe, 'buying' the girl from a man whom had the worse of intentions for her, but she saved her from that. Saved her from that and so much more. Life was so much better for her now, everything was better for them…and then the message came.

Kissing the girl on the cheek, Kaoru sent her off as she headed for her bath. This time, the warm water felt different, like it was trying to take her down into its death and destroy her life…as if it could in the first place.

But death by drowning would be much better then anything would've been.

"So you are Akira?" Kaoru said, her voice cool and soft as she observed the man sitting across of her, Tomoe by his side. Both were silent, like children who were being scolded. She had to smile. "Now, now, why the sad faces. I have no dislike for your courting, but, I just have to say something about the marriage I heard about the other night, is it true?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Akira, reaching to his side and embracing Tomoe's hand, she gave a weak squeeze in response. "But, she said that she would think about it."

"Because she didn't know if I would approve or not?"

"Yes, Kaoru-sama…"

"Tomoe-chan, Akira-chan, I agree to this marriage, as long as you two would take my house as a wedding gift."

"Kaoru-sama!"

"Ma'am!"

They spoke at the same time, eyes wide with shock. Neither of them expected something like this.

"I…I won't be able to keep this house after the full moon, I will be long gone and way from this place. Thus, I give it to you, once you marry and live happily."

"But, why? Why leave?" Tomoe looked at her, eyes wide with surprise, Akira noticed that she hadn't been told about this.

"I have my reasons to this, Tomoe-chan, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but…I need to leave. Now, you two go, I'm sure you had something planned tonight, and my request that you come here to see me destroyed it, but I am sure you can do something with the time."

Kaoru shooed them off, and set to task what she should do while she had time. Blood would only just unsettle her more, and she would most likely just puke it back up. That kept her from hunting the few nights she had left tell the full moon.

Packing was something she had to do, but she could only take so much, otherwise it would just make him angry with her for being what he once called her mother, a pack rat. No way would she displease him. She had done that once, and nearly survived. But she was human then, and not vampire.

Things would be taken with care, things she cherished and loved most of all her belongings. 

She looked about the room, decided to but valuables on the bottom of the bag. First thing that went in was the cloth doll she had been given as a child and her mother's sapphire necklace, one that had been passed down generation to generation. A pair of hair clips, dragons painted on them in soft blue on the polished black surface.

Her kimonos were the hard part, for she cared for each one, but she only chose a few. One was the one she loved most, light blue with the scene of a sun set all about it, spreading from the hem to the top, all the color mixing in a beautiful pattern. The second was dark blue, with sakura petals and butterflies. It was one Tomoe had bought for her. And the last was a working kimono, one that would be best for every day work.

The rest of the contents were under kimonos, the padding for the obis, under clothes and a few hair ribbons were thrown in.

Finally she was done. But she wasn't going to try and run from him, her decision was to for him to come and get her. He would've caught her one day.

The moon was bright and hanging in the sky like a bright jewel, a pearl as it seemed to Kaoru, but pearls didn't have the image of a bunny imprinted in it. It was quiet among the empty house, as Kaoru told Tomoe to stay someplace else that night, so she wouldn't get in the way. In other words, she was worried about her.

She gazed out in the stars, watching them blink in the sky as the time came closer to when he was supposed to come…but, would he really come? Some speculation would come when a youko, a fox, told you a message from their master. As if a youko would have a master in the first place! It wasn't exactly possible, but in some cases you would find one with a master. But, she didn't quite believe he was lying.

Sighing, she took a deep breath, and found herself gagging on the sent of pine, as it hit her senses strong. Too strong as she took it in. He was here, only he could come in to someplace with out being heard. It helped him more then anything else.

And there he was, his form dark as he appeared in the yard in front of her, his hair swishing as he took each step closer to her. Fear took her over, the cold look she found in his eyes reminding her of a time she wanted to forget, and she nearly fell from where she stood.

"My dear little one, why do you fear me?"

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I know, so long for an update, but, it was taking me awhile to revise the other chapter into third person, and also this one (I did type it out before in first person). But it is here, another chapter, and Kenshin showed up, as well as Youko Kurama-sama…he is WAY better the Shuichi!

MoMo-chan: sorry, it wasn't Kenshin, but this one is.

Shizuka: dark fics are cool, nothing is better then them…and its KxK, a freak idea once came to me about a main AkiraxTomoe with all the other couples on the side, but…that will wait for another day.

Kriska: The other Kenshin-gumi might appear, I don't know as of now, but I will think about it.

ToNbErYoFwEiRdNeSs: no, it wasn't Kenshin, but, as I told MoMo-chan, he came at the end of this chapter.

chibi-hime: why thank you, dark fics are cool, and they're seems to be good ones popping up now and then. I'm glad you like this one.

Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this new revised version of the last chapter and this new one!


	4. IV

Rain

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN:…last chapter, 2,030 words if the computer is right…the longest I most likely have ever done… (*hint, I had been reading an Anne Rice novel…so things are kind of _twisted_.)

~*~*~*~*~*

The darkness surrounded her once more. And once again, she was swimming in the warmth and darkness that only he could give her—give any one in the world who seeked his hold in the light of the darkness and moon hanging in the sky like the great jewel owned by a god. 

How she wanted it, the darkness, the warmth and the feeling he gave you deep with in as you came, the flow of the sheer pleasure filled you, wanting to make you burst with just the thought. Kaoru thought she would as he embraced her tightly, his words lost to the wind and the night.

Something told her this wasn't right, that she should shove him away, to take the punishment with a cold heart, if only so he couldn't take her again.

"No…no…" she muttered, her voice shattering against his chest as the tears threatened to cascade onto the silk of his western shirt, onto the heat that women every craved and would want to have even if for an hour. But she didn't…didn't she? She feared him, the deep darkness that he could create with in her, deep with in her heart and mind, where the blood would drain freely if only he would say the word.

"Oh, my poor child bride, in this world you have been crushed, seeing too much for your young eyes…I should've taken you with me so long ago, to travel with me and love me—"

"Love? What is love? Its nothing."

"What? My dear child, you beloved it so long ago. Why not now?"

"As you said, didn't the world crush me with its truth and its lies?" His amber eyes looked deep into the blue sapphires she owned, the ones he knew long ago, the ones where he could see what she felt deep with in her heart, that showed him her very soul. They showed now the blazing anger that would most likely burn him like the sun, if he got to close…which was exactly what he wanted. "Burn my child, burn the whole world if that would please you."

He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her hard on the lips.

A flame was kindled in both as the kiss came from gentle to rough as his tongue invaded her mouth, twisting and battling with her own as he sought the dominance that he had once long ago, in that room at the back of that pauper of a father's house, when he knew he would have her for ever.

As for her, she loved it and she hated it. All the emotion came strong and in a mix that hit her in the heart like a katana burning with the thick blood of it's latest victim. She wished that were she right now, dying on the floor as the blood rushed from her wound as the sun rose in the sky. Finally feeling the real warmth of day, not the heat of a fire or a person's body tightly crushed to her own.

His lips left her own, trailing fire along her jaw as he kissed his way to the pounding jugular. The sound of the flowing blood that her very body created, the sweetness that he wanted and strived on every time he was near this mysterious creature of the night he had created with his own hands. How he wanted her, and yet, she how she didn't want him.

Or did she?

No answer from her, they were only his deep thoughts, ones she couldn't feel in the warmth of his hold or his kiss.

The beat of her blood was beneath his tongue as he licked the spot, the strength of the beat thundering through his nerves. It was pleasure; this day would only be pleasure.

His arms reached around her body, one holding her closely to her as the other went up and tilted her head to the side, brushing away her thick hair from the spot. 

It took Kaoru long to realize what he was doing, the heat and pleasure clouded her brain, making everything else blurry. Making it hard to think of anything else, like so long ago. But she felt the tongue traveling over the vein, trying to find a prefect spot to sink his teeth in.

"No…please, no…"

He didn't listen, when did he ever listen? His teeth sank slowly into the vein, and she cried out, a vampire crying to be left alone in the midst of the night, away from everything else.

She went limp in his arms, leaning back as her body seemed to lose its ability to stand. He watched the blood from her wound fall to the polished wooden floor beneath her, the two identical puncture marks on the smooth column she called a neck heal, stopping the flow. The blood lost would only be regained when she had more of the sweet nectar that the gods had—made—them drink to stay alive in the accursed world of the mortals.

Oh the dreaded world of mortals, where the gods threw them so long ago, his ancestors. They were hated, but for what? The reason for the resentment that was gained over the passing years as they all lived under the sun, high in the heavens for the sake of ruling the earth in harmony. But, there were reasons, as there was always reasons for everything. 

Their beauty, knowledge, strength, all their abilities given to them at the time of their endless birth, when the being that ruled over all of them created the creatures—these kyuketsuki finally came into this world. Oh, the possibilities that could've come if they were only allowed to be realized!

"And you, my dear fallen angel, are going to help me create it all."

She awoke to the darkness of her room, something she would get to know for some time. The only light was from a small fire, built in a small fireplace at the farthest corner. Sitting up with the intent of going closer to the warmth, she shivered as the cold air brushed against her bare skin. Taking the sheet, black silk, from the bed, she wrapped it about herself, walking closer and closer to the glow of fire, the haunting color of his hair.

Did she love him? This creature that haunted her nightmares and now held her within his grasp? It was like answering the question, did a bee love their queen? Endless possibilities that Kaoru didn't think she could ever answer without looking deeper. Deeper into her own heart, and his.

Holding her hands out, she held them to the flames, only going as close to it as she dared. The fire couldn't destroy her, but the burns and the pain was like that of a mortal—only twice as strong. But the human side was scared of it, having seen it destroy her home—her village only a few decades ago. It frightened her that something this weak, this strange thing, could destroy so many things she knew and loved. Maybe it was even because it reminded her of him…

"I see you have found the warmth of the fire pleasing." 

She looked and saw him, sitting on the bed where she once laid, the black leather of his pants clinging tightly to the curves of his leg muscles, and the fire dancing across the luscious plains of his chest. Tightening the sheet around her body she stood, walking slowly towards him until she sat down on the ground, resting her back on the silken sheets and her head on his leg.

"Does my brave little one know she cannot go any farther then this room? I am sorry about that, alas, it must be done…I can't have you running away now, can I?" His hand went to her head, running his fingers over her hair, petting her like he would a dog. "But, where is the fire in all of that."

The fire burst, becoming full flames as they leaped out of their trapped place, spreading up and out. This startled her, grasping his leg as the fire crept closer to them, filling the room with its deadly beauty. 

Right when it came to them, when Kaoru thought it would swallow them both into its endless heat and pain, it stopped, just as suddenly as it came.

"Ah, that was enough fire, huh my dear? This heat, this fire you will soon be feeling, isn't that just wonderful?"

"Why? Why would something that destructible be wonderful?" She looked up at him, her eyes trying to tell him something, but what?

He couldn't figure this new creature out, so many years had gone by, time for her to change and learn of the real world. Maybe he should've taken her with him, to take her on his travels, but that would've distracted him, no doubt. And that wouldn't do.

"What are you trying to do to me my child bride? You twist my logic as much as you twist my heart." Kenshin went to his knees, cupping her face in his palms, looking into her eyes, yearning to find the answer he so wanted to seek but could never find. She hid it so well, too well, and there would be no point for searching for something he could never be able to see.

_Don't give up…please don't give up…_

This thought coursed through him, but it wasn't his own. It was hers. She spoke to him, in his mind, or was it her emotions, the ones hidden deep with in her, beyond his reach in the darkness of the eternity?

He kissed her, fiercely his tongue invaded her lips, seeking to battle her once more for this domination that he wanted, so rightly deserved, but could never really own. Tears came, sliding down her cheeks as they did so, each one spilling on the floor in their master's blurry daze. How they both wished, some how, that everything would just be said and done with out any real movement or motive from them.

What did they want? That was the real question beyond it all.

The dinning hall was empty, but he still sat there, so long after he had returned with his bride, and the sun rising in the eastern sky. Once, long ago, he had tried to kill him self, standing there in the blazing heat, feeling the burn for only a few minuets, before everything felt fine once more. Th at day, he learned of their past—the past of his kind, the vampires. They weren't creatures that only lived in the night, the monsters that some one created them to be.

There was a crude laugh, it was all so ironic, being cast out because they possessed something that they couldn't give up because everything they lived for was what they owned.

"You know that Battousai, I think that bring this one back will only just make things worse. For all of us," said a cold voice, monotone as the owner walked into the hall, his long coat hanging about his tall and lean frame. Only this man could really define the words tall dark and handsome. His hair was of a pitch black, and his eyes resembled the color of blue ice. Only one person really loved him in this world and the next, and most of the vampires in the clan considered her—and him—crazy.

"Well, Aoshi, I once thought it was hell for you to bring that…weasel into this clan, did I not? And look what that has brought us." Kenshin replied, a mischievous tone in his voice as he clearly mocked the man before him.

"You love to twist the words of everyone, don't you?"

"Aoshi, you know me too well, don't you?"

"And I wish I didn't."

"Too bad."

The two stared at each other, amber looking at ice blue, and neither seeming to win.

"Hey, Master! I've got a question!" Who else to walk—or more exactly, skip in—than the tall youko with silver hair and eyes that matched only to that of the man he worked for.

"What is it youko? I thought I asked you to see to it that my little one got something to eat." Kenshin looked at Kurama, watching at the kitsune twirled a piece of his long hair. 

"I know, but she doesn't quite know what she wants—so she asked me to get her what ever you would've preferred," was his reply dropping the strand and brought out a pad and pencil from the sup-space pocket in his hair. 

"I don't quite know, Aoshi, do you have any idea?"

"How about…a fresh fruit salad?"

"Misao-chan has certainly gotten to you. Yes a fruit salad would probably be nice, and maybe a glass of blood."

"Would that be all sir?" 

"Yes, now go, and hurry, even I can grow impatient even if it's not food going into my own stomach."

"On my way sir!" Kurama skipped on out of the room, leaving the occupants with his melody-less humming.

"Well, that was certainly different," Aoshi muttered, watching tell the last bit of silver hair leave his sight.

"All in all, it is certainly a batch of people we have created in this clan, isn't that so true, Aoshi-_chan_?"

"Kao-chan! I have a nice meal for you, freshly made too!" called out Kurama in a sing-song voice as he entered the room from a door Kaoru couldn't see with her eyes, but could always tell it was there. In his arms was a tray, in which a bowl of fruit and a glass of red blood sat, ready to be eaten by the frail vampire sitting huddled by the burning fire. 

She was watching the flames, trying to find her real feelings for that burning red head that could always inflame her heart.

"Kao-chan? Can you hear me?" Kurama was up at her face, not startling the girl as he yelled into her ear. She looked at him, with glazed sapphire eyes, covered in tears that didn't want to spill. That couldn't spill.

"I hear you just fine kitsune, thank you."

"Thank you? Is that all I get for delivering this delicious food that our wonderful chief dished up for you!" Once more, did the fox spirit look pitiful; his ears drooping at he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Tell the chief thank you as well." She smiled at him, as he just looked back with a 'dead' sort of look.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: 2, 435 WORDS! I have never written that much in one chapter…or at least I think I haven't…and this is a lot, with so much detail, but wonderful dialogue. I am proud of myself for this accomplishment. I am trying out for soccer this year, yeah! So, I will only be able to write during the weekend, and that is only like two days if I really concentrate, though I started this one over a few days. *sigh* I might even have this one proofread by the time I get it online! The world just sucks!

Clownareevil & Darkshadowheartless: I just realized something, are you have named after Kingdom Hearts? Anyway, I'm sorry I got you running again, but the Anne Rice novels making my chapters a lot better is very right, it does help, she is my inspiration in the way of Gothic Readings. Thank you for proofreading this chapter for me.

KasumiDestruction: Suspense is evil, when it comes to something's, but this story I think needs it.

omochi: I will try to update soon, but, I can't figure out HOW when the button is missing from that main bar thing! *cries a moment*

ToNbErYoFwEiRdNeSs: Long chapters=Reading more Anne Rice Novels. The rest is a blank…

Leigh: Vampire lady, I wish I was one, once knew some one who claimed to be the son of Dracula, and then he vanished. Kenshin is somewhat evil, but, there are BIG reasons behind it all.

chibi-ken14: Interested it good, I am glad you are. ^.^

tsuki-sama: my vampire stories are good, maybe because they are my favorite monsters of all time, ever Halloween I am one. I know how it's been to be gone from a computer, I understand your pain, and it sucks!

Kriska: dark stories make me cry, not scared or freaked out, but saddens me to the point of tears. And I will update as soon as I figure out how!

Val: She wasn't trying to hide from him over the past few decades they had been separated. I'm glad you like it.

Thank you for reviewing, and liking this, though I hope the length of the chapters is pleasing, cause they are getting longer then I have ever hoped, and they are SO much better.


	5. V

Rain

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: next chapter is up! But, no Anne Rice novels (sigh), but I have been reading some good manga! Any way, on with the fic~!

~*~*~*~*~*

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao's cry could be heard all about the old castle, from the bed where Kaoru had spent the night, to the kitchen fire where a fox-formed Kurama rested, and the library, where the said person was, looking about frantically for her mate.

"Misao-chan, could you have been any LOUDER?" complained Kenshin, trying to make his ears pop from the sound that nearly made him deaf. But this was a natural course, for it happened more then once a day, at least.

"Sorry Himura-sama, but Aoshi-sama has vanished and I can't find him!"

"I can see why, itachi," muttered one of the youngest vampires of the clan, Yahiko. He was just walking into the room, a book in hand that he was returning to the shelves.

"What did you just call me brat?" Misao yelled back, her eyes glowing with fire as she glared at him.

"You heard me just fine--and don't call me brat!"

"Well you sure act like one!"

"Look who's is talking! At least I don't act like a weasel!"

"Oh! You are going to get it boy!" The two started to run out into the hall, leaving the book and their quest to find some one behind as they sought out to hurt one another. Kenshin just sighed and picked up the rudely dropped book from the ground, when an idea hit him. Kaoru had always liked to read, and he was sure she still did. It wouldn't hurt to bring her a few books when he delivered her breakfast. But, he looked out the window, and saw the sun rising from the east in all its glory. She hadn't gained the resistance to the sun like the rest of them had--she would still be asleep.

And what was stopping him from going to join her in sweet slumber?

He took the book under his arm, knowing Kaoru would like it, and before he left called out to the silent room, "Aoshi-chan, its safe to come out now."

The silent man had sought the refuge of the library before dawn came, knowing that the books would offer him a safe place for the time, until Misao went to look for him any way. He was surprised when he came upon their leader, sitting at the large oak desk looking over an document that he was sure he had never seen before--and he knew most of what went on in the clan, being second in command and all.

When the red head left, Aoshi headed for the drawer he had seen the piece of paper be put, not long before Misao had shown up. Not really wanting to be seen by her at the moment, he had hid in a far corner, knowing she would just look about for a moment and then leave. He knew his mate more then she did him.

Opening the drawer, he eyes the document sitting at the top, nicely written in Japanese, and took it out. Settling him self down onto the still warm chair, he started to read.

May 14,

When has the days turned so blacK?

But weren't they always like this?

No, never…

And now I seek something, maybe even him, just to find my answers.

This day marks the 20th year of my 'hiding' from him, the man I love yet so despise. 

How can something like that happen? When can something happen like that, only twenty years ago in my old village--the home that is now covered under layers of snow and dirt from years gone by.

I just wish something would make sense.

The writing stopped there, and he realized it was part of a diary, re written from its original format, as it was no longer in the leather binding that marked a woman's journal. Could it have been Kenshin's new woman, the one he had been so insistent on finding and keeping track of? That was the only thing he could think of.

"Aoshi-sama! There you are!" 

"Good morning, Misao-chan," he replied, quickly putting the paper he was reading back into its presumably safe spot. The writing was that of Kenshin, so the man must have started to re-write it, but why only that part? And where was the rest of it? Aoshi decided that it would be worth his while to read what the woman was willing to say to no one but the paper that only she could keep. 

"Didn't you hear me calling for you only a few minutes ago?" Misao was looking him in the eye despite their large difference in height.

"That was you? Oh, no come on, I knew it was you--"

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Before giving her a chance to answer, he captured her lips with his own, making her forget her earlier thoughts of being mad at him and just drowning in the heat of his kiss.

"Now, how about we ask our dear chief to whip up that picnic and we go just as we planned the other day?"

Kurama stretched, curling closer to the warmth of the fire more then the heat of the few rays of sunlight that got through to the windowless kitchen. The chief, a young man with bleached blond hair, wearing an apron that said in big pink letters, "Kiss the Cook, or else." No one really understood this mortal man, but they loved his dishes and none wanted to get rid of him--though he wouldn't accept being turned into a vampire, saying that his life was just fine the way it was. He didn't need to become a vampire to experience all the joys the way his boss and the clan did. Being mortal was just enough for him. But being awoken in the middle of the night to cook a fruit salad for a new vampire that he had never even seen before was quite peculiar. Especially since the vampires of this clan prized them selves for being able to be in the sun--they wouldn't normally want a meal at night, day yes, but night? Never.

"Anthony? You got that picnic ready?" asked Misao, coming into the dark room with Aoshi trailing not far behind.

"Of course Misao-chan! One lover's picnic, though I had to cut down on the fruit salad," Anthony replied, smiling as he produced a large basket from behind the counter, holding it out for Aoshi who took it.

"Why would you cut down on your specialty?"

"Someone wanted an fruit salad at about midnight last night--and that took up most of the fruit, which they ate all of. Right, Kurama?" He glared at the youko who looked back with a lazy golden eye before closing it again. "He was the one who came in with the order. It was for a newbie; one who isn't used to the sun yet, apparently. But, even then, they can travel the inner halls and come to the scheduled meals like everyone else!"

"There was a reason behind it," said Aoshi, and the two in human forms looked at him. They all knew Aoshi had his secrets, and that he rarely ever spoke them, so this was something to listen to. "Kenshin had brought someone--a vampire he had created some time ago--here, and she isn't used to any of our ways."

"And she doesn't know of them either," said Kurama, getting up and walking out of the room, his paws padding softly against the stone floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Some place else to sleep--by now there will be to much commotion to have a nap properly even if it is warm!"  
"Have a nice nap!" called back Misao, her voice saying it a soft chriuppy tone, as to not wake the youko up anymore then he already was.

"Thanks."

It was too early to be awoken, and Kaoru groaned, wanting to yell out at Tomoe to quiet it down, for the night before was to tiring for her and she just wanted to sleep. But then she remembered the night before, and she knew that it wasn't Tomoe who was giving her this unnerving feeling, it was Kenshin.

His warm lips found her smooth shoulder, and was kissing his way about the skin, leaving behind a trail of wet kisses as he did so. A soft sensation of cold air blew across the spot; leaving behind a strange feeling she couldn't quite place, but knew it was all good. 

"Go back to sleep my little one, it is far to early for you to be up as of now," Kenshin whispered, stopping his kisses and wrapping his arms about her naked waist, pulling her smooth body into his own.

"Who can sleep?" was her reply, not very well thought out, but it was all her mind could make in its drugged like state, that feeling that he had given her clouding her mind like it did last night, but, back then, she knew she could name what it was.

"My poor dear, what have these years done to you?"

She didn't reply, just turned in his hold and wrapped her own arms about his waist, burying her face into the planes of his chest, loving the smell of his--musky but sweet, with a hint of pine and lavender.

"Just keep me warm, please."

"I will my dear, I will."

Kaoru fell asleep once more, but this time it was peaceful. 

Sleep was something that only she and the unfortunate Kurama wanted--but unlike her, the silver youko couldn't find the right spot to just sit down and rest. The library was too cold, the dorms too noisy, as were the kitchen, and the dinning hall. There didn't seem to be a quiet warm place to sleep about the whole castle--and he wasn't about to go out side! No way was he getting his coat dirty. He changed his list, there seemed to be no warm, quite and clean places left.

The soft feet went to the last place he knew of--the master chambers--where Kenshin and Kaoru were both sleeping soundly--or at least the girl. But Kenshin didn't seem to mind as the silver fox settled him self before the warm flames coming from the hearth, falling asleep soon after.

"I love picnics! Don't you?" Misao asked, looking about the plains of the valley, behind her to the east, the rising sun and their home castle sat, making an eerie shadow across the green grass and forest that were settled beneath it. The castle was built for the scenery that the valley offered as you looked out the windows on all sides, everything else just seemed a little useless.

"Yes, but picnics in the night are usually the best," replied Aoshi from his spot in his favorite tree, his feet dangling down to where his mate stood.

"No, the mornings and days are right for picnics, unless you really wanted a romantic one, Aoshi-sama." She looked up at with a mischievous gaze in her blue-green eyes. Her mate knew that if she acted on what ever she was thinking, it would only be one of two things.

Something he would like, and something he wouldn't like.

"Let's leave that for another day shall we." He was glad for the tree cover, as it would hide the blush slowly coming across his face. When had Misao slowly started to gain this respect towards the more romantic things in life? She giggled, the sound rippling through him pleasantly. 

"Alright Aoshi-sama, now, you stay right there! I'll be right back!"

She ran off, the long thick braid trailing behind her as she did so. The golden clasp which held it at the end, glittered in the sun. She was beautiful, that was the only was Aoshi could really describe her. But it took him so long to realize what he really felt for her, causing both of them so much heartache as he tried to figure it all out.

Giving a sigh, he leaned back, shutting his eyes for a moment and resting back in the shade. They might be vampires that could go out in the sun, but they still had their limits, and couldn't stay out for more then seven hours a day.

Misao was meanwhile busy making picking flowers and making a wreath out of them, two in fact. One for her, and the other for Aoshi. She giggled, he would look so cute--not to mention so out of character--with a flower wreath on his head. She wished there were some way she could capture the moment so she could share it for all detail for generations of their children to come.

Finally, she was done. Bringing her creations with her, she went back to where Aoshi and their picnic waited. Climbing the tree, she settled down, straddling his waist with legs as she sat down on top of him. He opened an ice blue eye, looking at her like Kurama had done so only an hour before. 

Pretending like she didn't notice, she placed the flowers about her mate's head, and put her own on as well. She had to resist from saying something along the line of cuteness on how her dear Aoshi-sama appeared with flowers on his head, but she did so, some how.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: The plot will show up in the next chapter, and hopefully, it will get more on the darker side, just think of this chapter as a filler for things at the moment (I need a new Anne Rice book…life is boring with out one, but I have one! ^.^). Anyway, I will try to update soon!

Clowsareevil & Darkshadowheartless: Call me a blond, we always miss things. Yes, you can proofread again, and thank you for proofreading for this chapter as well.

chibi-ken14: nothing really happens, though, a sweet scene between Aoshi and Misao, as well as some humor, it just has to be there. But the interesting stuff will happen in the next chapter.

Kriska: long chapters are good, cause you get more, and I'll try to continue to do so (it makes me feel like I am giving something back to my reviewers and readers ^.^). I am glad you like reading it despite the length of the chapters.

KasumiDestruction: Flash back to the past? There might have been one, and I just totally forgot. ^.^' But yes, there past is just a twist of tangles that goes, really, no where.

omochi: I love the way you put her feelings, and the rest of it, in your review, way better then how I could've put it in short words (I forgotten all about it by this point…).

ToNbErYoFwEiRdNeSs: Again, flash back scene, I'll really have to look back--so bad of me to forget!

Thank you for reviewing! I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter, which will probably be the second installment of the plot to this fic (some part of me says: Is there a plot to this fic? I thought it was just going to be dark.) Anyway, thank you again and remember to please review!


	6. VI

Rain

By Kard of Dark

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Um, someone told me to continue this fic very politely, and well, here's another chapter of it. I forgot your name, really bad, yeah, so review . and I'll make sure to add you in the next chapter, though that might take a while... yeah, anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Kurama found her watching the flames of the fire once more; the food was as he left it, uneaten. He didn't understand this vampire; they were all the same weren't they? Why didn't she eat what she was given like all the others?  
  
But deep down inside, he knew the reason why. She was one who drank blood, lived on blood. And for three weeks now she had been blood deprived. The youko was unable to bring her meat of any kind; Kenshin wouldn't hear anything about it. Kurama was sure that Kenshin wanted to starve the blue eyed vampire until the breaking point, where she would finally give in and accept his goals as all the others did.  
  
In fact, the other vampires at the castle ate blood every new moon, which wasn't for another five days away.   
  
Upon observing Kaoru he didn't know if she would last that long. She was pale, a sickening color of white, and her eyes stood out amongst the white skin like two beacons. It frightened him to look at her, yet at the same time it made him want to look at her even more. She was exotic, so different then all the other vampires that haunted the halls of the castle.  
  
Normally, Kenshin would be in the room, watching Kaoru and making her eat something, but today he was gone. The red head was furious with the strong willed girl; she was just too stubborn and wouldn't listen to him. And it was all for her own good.  
  
"You know Ku-chan," Kaoru started, glancing at her new friend for a moment before looking back at the flames, "He burned my home down all those years ago."  
  
Kurama listened on with interest, the vampires rarely talking about their pasts and when one was willing to do so; you never wanted to miss the opportunity. Curling down in his fox form at her feet, he waited for her to continue.   
  
"We lived in the mountains, along a wonderful trade route that went through out Japan. We were happy living there. Everyone knew one another, and all the children had friends to play with, and grandparents to hear stories from. It was a wonderful place to live," Kaoru paused, her voice had clenched just a bit in her speaking and she cleared her voice before continuing, "I was fifteen, just old enough to be married. And my parents were thinking about the right man for me when along came a new trading group through the village. Along with them was Kenshin.  
  
"I remember seeing his hair first, and thinking that his head was on fire. Of course, what else would a few of the neighborhood boys do then drench him with a bucket of water to put the fire out. He reminded me of a drowned rat!" She laughed at the memory and Kurama imagined Kenshin as a "drowned rat" and managed a small bark of laughter himself. "I was the one who offered him a towel to dry his hair with, it happened to be clean, though I'm starting to wish it had been dirty before I handed it to him. We didn't make eye contact until he handed it back...  
  
"He looked so different then than he does now. Kenshin looked so...innocent the first time I met him, with his wide violet eyes full of life and laughter. And I felt my heart take a dive into my stomach. This was a man who was nothing that I had ever seen before and it both bothered me and made me...well, it made me feel strange, giddy almost. Nonetheless, my grandmother knew what it was from the look on my face and she had pulled me aside sometime later when everyone was talking and trading with the new travelers and Kenshin. She told me...she told me...  
  
"'Listen Kaoru and listen well, that man is not what you need, even when you think he is.' I told her that I did not know what she was talking about. And of course I did not, love was a new concept for me as I never experienced it before, not even a simple crush. To that my grandmother said only one thing, 'Time will tell when you fall in love him for real, but this is not real. Unfortunately to him, it will always be,'" Kaoru paused and glanced at the direction she had figured the door to be as the red head in question walked in, another book in hand.  
  
"And what are you two discussing this lovely morning?" Kenshin asked as he settled down onto the ground next to the two other occupants, resting the book beside him. The other two did not give anything for a moment before Kaoru spoke up, her voice soft and regal.  
  
"I was telling him about an adventure I had with a artist who wanted to paint my portrait," Kaoru said, not bothering to look at Kenshin as she rested her head in her arms. She didn't want to look him; she didn't want to talk him. She didn't want to do anything with the red head. All he brought with him was pain, and it was not something she wanted.  
  
"Oh? Did he ever complete it?" Kenshin knew something was up, that this wasn't what they were talking about before he came into the room, but let it slide as he waited for her to continue.  
  
"Yes, it was a lovely painting, but I could not accept it at the time. I was traveling and a painting would only hinder my movement." Kaoru was glad neither could see her face as she said that lie. The painting was...well, it wasn't what she had expected and had "accidentally" lost it in a crowd one day. More or less, she had allowed the painting to be stolen so she would never had to look upon it again. Yes, the painting was lovely, but it just scared her, this style of painting that the young man practiced.  
  
The poor painter would've been crushed if he knew, but he had died ten years ago of an illness that had stretched across the region he had been living in. She felt sorry for him, many others greatly enjoyed his artwork and it was a shame that he had to die with out showing the world his wonderful talent.  
  
"Is this young painter still alive?" Kurama asked, to keep the conversation going in anyway. It also kept up with the charade.  
  
"No, he died of that outbreak ten years ago," Kaoru replied, looking at the plate of fruit with a watchful eye. Kenshin had also been eyeing it just a moment or two again. He was noticing that she wasn't eating. That wasn't good.  
  
"Anyway," Kenshin said suddenly, startling the other two with his out burst. Both would've backed away, but neither dared to do so in front of him. "I brought you a book I thought you would enjoy." he held up the thick novel, motioning to her to come and get it. Kaoru didn't move to fetch the book, she was no one's slave. She was her own master. If he wanted an obedient vampire he should've just gone and found himself a masochist.  
  
His eyes burned with flame as he watched her deliberately ignore him. The first week she had been there she allowed him to touch her, to feel the way her body brushed against his own; half way into the second week she would walk all the way across the room to the farthest corner from where he stood. The beginning of the third week she screamed at him for simply resting his hand on her shoulder. He felt something snap as he glanced at the food on the ground beside her once more--she wasn't eating either.  
  
"Kurama, could you please leave us for a moment? I wish to speak to my dear for a moment in private," Kenshin hissed between clenched teeth, his fangs sharp and deadly with the fire reflecting off them. The fox moved quickly, after Kaoru nodded her head slowly in a way to show everything would be okay. The red head waited a few minuets after Kurama was gone before he started speaking again, taking deep calming breaths before he did so. "Why aren't you eating?"  
  
"I'm not hungry," Kaoru replied, lifting her head and gazing at the fire.  
  
"But it's very go--"  
  
"I know, its good fruit but I don't want--need--fruit!" Her voice rose just slightly in volume, but her focus was on the fire. She did not want to look at him and he knew it. And it only made the fire in him boil even more.  
  
"You need the nutrients. You won't survive if you don't eat something."  
  
"Something? How about a someone instead?" Kaoru looked at him then, letting her words seek in, along with her blue eyes. She was hungry, hungry for blood. Not fruit, not any other type of food. She didn't know what Kenshin and the rest of his clan did to survive with out blood, but she wouldn't. She would get blood, one way or another.   
  
"And how do you want me to do that, Kaoru? Travel half a day's distance to the closet town and find you some diseased infested homeless person who wants to die?"  
  
"That would do, for starters. If only you didn't say it with out that look on your face."  
  
Kenshin was disgusted by this; how could the sweet girl he once knew turn into such an emotionless killer? And he didn't hide the fact that he was. "You want blood? Then wait five more days, Kaoru. We here feed on the new moon, you'll just have to live with it."  
  
"Live with it? Kenshin, I did not want to be this. I did not want to come back to you. I just want you to leave me alone!" She glared at him from where she sat, not intimidated by the furious man, or the dangerous aura he gave off. After spending years on the run traveling the world, she no longer found him scary; compared to some of the things she had seen, he was a kitten. Was then, and still is.  
  
"Kaoru, you would have died if I hadn't intervened," Kenshin was pleading and he realized it too late. The words were already out, and Kaoru smiled in a satisfied way.  
  
"You say you cared for me Kenshin, but if you really cared, you would have let me die in those flames like everyone else did." And with those final words, Kaoru turned from him, facing the fire fully, the plate of fruit on her lap.  
  
Kenshin stood there, frozen. The servant told off the master. And he was in shock.  
  
"Now, I would like to eat my...fruit, in peace." Kaoru spared him a glance over her shoulder, glaring at him with all she could. Kenshin still just stood there. Sighing, Kaoru stood, her body moving in a soft seductive way that caught some of Kenshin's attention, but the man stayed where he was.  
  
Nearing him she pressed her palms onto his chest, and kissed him ever so softly on the lips once, twice, before deepening. This brought him out of his stupor and he proceeded to wrap his own arms around her, responding to the kiss.  
  
They kissed for a long while, neither really cared how long they did so; only enjoying the feeling of each other's body. Kenshin wanted more, and his hand slipped from around her waist to hip, slowly moving across when pain erupted in his chest.  
  
Kaoru had taken her chance and dug her nails of her left hand into his skin, the blood dripping down onto her hand. He hissed, his eyes saying he was ready to fight when Kaoru shoved him across the room to land rather hard on the bed, his head hitting the headboard with a crack.  
  
Licking her hand clean she watched him look at her, blood dripping slowly from the wound in his head. "Now, you be a good boy and either stay there and rest or leave Kao-chan alone, okay baby?"  
  
The pet name rolled off her tongue nicely and Kenshin groaned, turning his head away from her as he snuggled into the blankets. There was a soft "good boy, I'll give you a treat in a little while."  
  
With that said, Kaoru went back to her fruit.

* * *

Well, yeah, this is the end of it all. Strange turn of events, huh? The servant outdid the master here, and Kenshin being the master is probably going to get revenge later on...don't know when though. I don't even know how long this is going to be...in fact, the only thing I know for sure is that I want to go to bed...  
  
Before I leave, thank you MoMo-ChAn for proofreading this for me. And thank you to those who reviewed, I don't really feel like answering them at the moment. Lets just say I have an evil step mother who needs to go jump off a cliff and safe the rest of humanity from her vile existence.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review.  
  
Finally, before I actually leave and finish writing the next chapter, the words of my dear MoMo-ChAn:  
Wow, Kaoru-chan is MEAN. Finally; you're always so mean to Kao-chan.

Life is simply wonderful .


	7. VII

Rain  
  
by Kard of Dark  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Okay, this chapter holds some male machoism and superiority. Now, it made me feel off when I wrote it, as I would rather believe that world is "equal" though it never is and I just thought it would fit his personality. And, this is completely off topic, but Tetsu cannot sing! No wonder the poor guy was fired, but he still has to shine cause he was the original vocalist of Malice Mizer--he did help in starting the band.  
  
And, on another small side note, I doubt that this fic will include anything remotely lemon, lime yes, go on ahead with the lime, but no full out lemon. Also, Kaoru is turning OOC as noted from the last chapter, and will remain like that till the end of the fic, with some parts where she is in character. Kenshin's thoughts are also fragmented, and out there, but its important to the plot and will be explained later.

* * *

The first waking sensations he had was the feeling of one's tongue licking his face and hair, cleaning him of something sticky. What had happened just a few hours before came to mind and he noted that the substance was blood and Kaoru was currently washing him clean.  
  
It felt rather wonderful. The way she used her tongue, the fire it spread through his body. People proclaimed vampires as lifeless creatures who were dead bodies without a soul, but his clan was different. He was different. With his blood, his clan was "alive" and thriving in the sun and night. This was how he became very aware of her, of her movements. How he wanted her once more.  
  
It had been twenty years since he had last had her. Since he took her back at the village she once called home. Kaoru would have to learn to call this castle home, as he planned on never letting her get away ever again. Kenshin was possessive, and who wouldn't be with this woman?  
  
She was special, a temptress when she wanted to be, and could just as easily act as if she was an innocent virgin waiting to be taken for the first time. He, of course, knew that she was no virgin, he had taken it from her and would still kill any one who had tried doing so before himself.  
  
Kenshin knew he cared for her in some way, what "way" that was, though, he did not know. He just wanted to possess her, heart, body, and soul. And he did not care about what she wanted, not at the least. The world was a man's world, and he, being a man, had it upon himself to be the one in charge of her, the one to control her. A woman could not make it out in the world on her own; the idea that she was surviving for twenty years already was simply amazing, but he knew she wouldn't have survived much longer.  
  
The only way she would survive now was with him by her side.  
  
"There, all clean now," Kaoru whispered in his ear before she sat back, watching the red head with alert eyes as she did so.  
  
Kenshin turned onto his back and looked at her, his eyes a hazy violet. She had only seen his eyes like that once, and it was at that time she truly felt loved, really cared for. His eyes had reflected it, just as they did now. It was at that time she first thought she loved him, after he had taken her in a night of sweet passion, full of unspoken promises that were better left never thought of.  
  
"Why do you love me?" Kaoru asked, her voice still, a monotone. It hurt Kenshin to hear it. How could his sweet angel be so demonic?  
  
He thought, nonetheless, about her question, knowing that it was important to her in some way of which he couldn't imagine. She was always attractive to him. This bright and pretty blue eyed angel that lived among the other boring and bleak villagers who didn't deserve her. She was too precious, too wise and understanding for their minds to comprehend. Only he could understand that beautiful mind, only he could possess it. That, unfortunately, would not be an executable answer.  
  
"Because you seemed to understand me and accept me for whatever I was," he answered carefully, watching her closely, trying to guess her reaction to his words as he said them. Sure, he had always been able to read people, but she was one he just could not. She was a complete mystery and that only made him want her more.  
  
Kaoru seemed to accept it as she sat back against the headboard of the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees and she folded them to her chest. Temptress one moment, innocent the next. She was always changing, and you never knew what to expect from one moment to the next. And from her performance earlier, the one that forced him unconscious, he anticipated for more of what she could really do.  
  
Was it wrong to want to fight with your mate to the verge of death, just reaching to that thin line that lead to the point of no return, but never actually falling over it? The thrill this could actually be the end of you both running through your veins, setting you on fire as it did so.  
  
He licked his lips, wanting her with all his being. After twenty years he had finally gotten her into his hands, into his hold, and she was neither willing nor unwilling. She was stuck in-between, at a place she couldn't decide what she really wanted. However, he knew what he wanted and Kenshin felt no regret it forcing her to follow his desire and want.  
  
Sitting up quickly, he had her pinned beneath him in a matter of seconds. "Don't think you can get away without something in return."  
  
Leaning forward, he kissed her roughly, not paying attention to how her body went still and lax. If it weren't for the soft return to his kiss, she would have been inert. Kenshin did not care, though, and continued to kiss her, his mouth hot against her skin as he moved to suck on her ear.  
  
Blocking all thoughts from mind, Kenshin continued on, taking himself to a sweet bliss, one he had not felt in twenty years. It was so wonderful to feel himself inside her once more, to have her once again. Maybe in the next few days he would have her more then once, maybe on the full moon when they would drink blood. Have her all night and day long after the ceremony when his body was high with the power that blood often brought.  
  
Stepping out of bed, he pulled on the clothing he had taken off and left the room without looking back. Why would he really want to look back? She was being a complete pain in everything she was doing that day. No, for the past week when she was turning away from him. And he would just have to get her to believe in him again. How he would go about doing that was the trouble.  
  
For centuries now he was the one in charge, the one on top who had everyone around him simply fall into his waiting grasp. He was not compassionate enough to get her to want him again just from sweet words and gestures; such things were useless to a vampire unless they were on a hunt. This, however, was a different kind of hunt and he refused to allow himself stoop to that level.  
  
After a few minutes Kaoru sat up, wrapping the sheet around her naked body, went back to sit by the fire, picking up the book he had brought along the way. She would read it; there was nothing else to do in the dark room. The door was hidden from her sight and she could not leave it, nor did anyone aside from Kenshin and Kurama ever visit her. She was lonely when there was no one beside herself in the large dark and cold room. It needed someone to bring it some light, a window maybe--Kaoru snorted at the thought as she opened the book.  
  
A window? She was turning sentimental again, just as she felt when she lived with Tomoe in their house in the city. At least that place was warm and welcoming, unlike the place she currently occupied.  
  
"Why didn't I run when I had the chance?" She whispered the fire, softly, looking at the flames as if she was in a trance. The bright colors, vibrant heat, and the smell of burning wood. It brought back so many memories, the burning of her home. The memory would not leave her alone, it stayed with her, haunting her. "I should've died in those flames along with the rest of my family; instead, I was with him."  
  
She sat there in silence, the book resting on her lap, gazing at the flames with hazy eyes. Kaoru was there, but she wasn't really there. Once more, she was reminiscing of the days long past, of when she was a human and not a vampire. Of the days she could run out in the sun freely without the fear of being burned to death by the light and warmth it brought.  
  
"Are you all right?" The small silver fox spoke softly, afraid of startling her, the only vampire he really connected with. They were both chained creatures, both under the control of Kenshin for the rest of their lives. He had been "collared" as a young kit, and from that point on he was "man's best friend" to the red head vampire, and could never speak against him, even if Kurama already thought about the vampire in the most vile of ways. Kaoru was also chained to him, even if she did not wear a collar to show it.  
  
"I am fine, Ku-chan," Kaoru replied, raising a hand and running through the fox's soft fur. The nickname was in place, then everything was fine. Kurama doubted that she would've said his nickname if she were hurt, as Kenshin most likely would have told her to not call him with such a sweet "endearment." "But, I was thinking... if I could continue where I left off?"  
  
It took Kurama a moment to process what she was talking about and when it registered, he curled in front of the fire, his gold eyes gazing at her, a silent "yes, go on ahead."  
  
She smiled, the light reaching her eyes for a moment as she thought about where she left off. "Now, " she began slowly, "my Grandmother told me that Kenshin loved me, but I would not truly love him in return. At the time I thought she was mad, how could I fall in love with a stranger? Even if he was beautiful?"   
  
She gave a laugh. "And he was beautiful, on the inside and out. A caring person who wanted nothing more then to help his friend get settled in comfortably. All the girls loved him, and his friend, though Kenshin was the one every teenage girl old enough to marry--and those who weren't and even younger--was thinking of. Everyone wanted to marry, and I was also one of them, however, I only cared for his good nature, the one that seemed to constantly surround him. It was exotic to me, I had never seen a man take so many things into consideration as the men of our village just threw what he took into thought away without a second glance. He cared for so many things and it drew me in.  
  
"He was everything I wanted in a husband, one I could certainly enjoy falling in love with over time. My mother and father had gone through the same thing, as an arranged marriage will often do. So I was left with that same dream of happiness. Then, he started to get closer to me, and it left the other girls jealous as well, but he paid them no mind at the time. My Grandmother kept an eye on us, however, so he could never take me away to some strange place and 'have his way with me,' as she put it. She was an unconventional woman, and I loved her for it. Kenshin, though, did not enjoy her meddling.  
  
"She was the first to die." Kaoru paused there, closing her eyes and she fought tears. This was the first time she talked about her past to anyone, and it hurt to get everything out. She thought, at first, that she would be relieved to get everything off of her chest, but now she just didn't know.  
  
"The doctor called it a heart attack and everyone believed him, but no one noticed the twin marks on her neck, just under her hair. All of her blood had been drained. He had killed her. My Grandmother was the only one to die like this, the two others died in different ways, and Kenshin had been the fault of all three. No one knew this, however. He was discreet, and I did not know until he told me the night my village went up in flames.  
  
"My family grieved as the funeral pyre burnt her body to ashes, which was set free to the wind and everything went on as normal, however, Kenshin was paying less attention to me then when my Grandmother was alive. Somehow I was grateful for this, as I did not enjoy the way everyone was glaring at me as if I was a traitor. Such ideas were floating through my head and I just couldn't stand them. I was no traitor to my home and family. I would die before that would ever happen--no pun intended.  
  
"As it turned out, he was looking through the other women trying to get me jealous, as he continued to talk about me now and then with the group that was always around him. One of the girls came up to me, and slapped me across the face, demanding the reason as to why their red head was so mesmerized by my ugliness. Needless to say, I was very angry and displeased at both the girl and Kenshin's actions. And so I went to him and demanded to know the reason as to why I had been scolded.  
  
"That was the first time he bit me and drank my blood," she said, raising a hand to her neck, rubbing the spot where his teeth had sunk in as if the scar was still there to be seen, was new enough still to remember the way the bite marks felt. "When I came to I was in my bed at home, dressed in my sleeping clothes and the girl who had yelled at me was found drowned on the river shore."

* * *

I think I will end it there. Obviously, Kenshin isn't exactly what he seems, and I enjoy that factor very much. Its a nice twist. Two dead and one to go, then the whole village flows. . Sorry, couldn't help myself there. . Its was too much fun. And thank you MoMo-ChAn for proofreading this for me, you are a lot of help.  
  
Also, thank you to Kairi, for telling me to continue with this fic. You've been a great help. 


End file.
